Primordial
A Primordial is a type of spirit within Thaelis-Y'Arda. Generally held to be the most powerful beings within or without existence, Primordials make up the very world itself and embody the base components of reality such as light, fire and stone. 'The Eleven Primordials' The foundation of the world is built upon the bodies of eleven titanic spirits of primordial aspect and tremendous power. Their minds inscrutable and their designs manifesting over the span of thousands of cycles. The eleven Primordials are listed briefly below, in the order they are believed by theologians to have appeared in. 'The Void' The Void is the black well of creation from which all other spirits emerged. Almost nothing is known of its true nature, but it it believed that it is this spirit that defines the axes of space and allows existence itself. The spirits descended from the Void are known as lacunas, and its Precept is that of Space. 'Oblivion' Within the Void, before the coming of existence was non-existence, and this infinite nothingness was Oblivion . While it has been theorized that before the coming of Time this spirit existed in peace alongside the lacunas, it is known with certainty that Oblivion seeks nothing more than the utter annihilation of Thaelis-Y'Arda and all who dwell within it. The spirits descended from Oblivion are known as demons, and its Precept is that of Darkness. 'Tey'Kor-Akx' Tey'Kor-Akx emerged from the Void at some indeterminate point and brought with it the onset of existence. Its form thought to be so impossibly precise that it shatters the mind of any mortal who loooks upon it, thee World-Weaver is known to have infuriated Oblivion through its very presence within the Void. The spirits descended from Tey'Kor-Akx are known as temporals, and its Precept is that of Time. 'Mithras' After Tey'Kor-Akx followed Mithras , a brilliant globe of golden light that brought illumination to the trackless blackness of the Void. To this present day, this Primordial hangs deathly in the space above Thaelis-Y'Arda, allowing all creatures of the world the gift of sight and protecting Creation from the demons who would tear it apart. The spirits descended from Mithras are known as angels, and its Precept is that of Light. 'Dagon' Dagon is the spirit whose body composed all the water in the world, from oceans to rivers to the smallest of streams. it followed Mithras from the Void as the fifth Primordial, and is known to be a fickle and unpredictable entity of changeable attitude and occasionally cruel intent. The spirits descended from Dagon are known as undines, and its Precept is that of Water. 'Orboros' Soon to appear after the coming of Dagon, Orboros would come to be its hated adversary. Also known as the Devourer Wurm, this great spirit's form is that of all the soil in the world, and many believe that it is only through its existence that life itself is permitted to flourish. The spirits descended from Orboros are known as gaeas, and its Precept is that of Earth. 'Urana' The first of the younger Primordials and the body of the open sky, Urana danced through the Void free from the adversarial relationships that defined the other Elders. it is speculated that this spirit, although not a favourite of Orboros or Dagon, is tasked with sowing the oxygen that allows living creatures to breathe in air and water. The spirits descended from Urana are known as sylphs, and its Precept is that of Air. 'Ignis' The last of the elemental Elders to emerge from the Void was Ignis , the Immortal Flame of One Thousand Faces. it is stated that one time, long ago, this spirit encircled Thaelis-Y'Arda as a great ring of fire, but this time has long since passed. Perhaps the most enigmatic of the Primordials, its designs are unknowable. The spirits descended from Ignis are known as efreets, and its Precept is that of Fire. 'Sif' When Ignis emerged into existence, the heat and flame of its body brought contrast into the Void, and immediately birthed a spiritual opposite. Sif is the first of the "false elementals", and for this reason developed a bitter resentment towards most other Primordials and their children. Some even say that it became an ally of Oblivion. The spirits descended from Sif are known as boreas, and its Precept is that of Cold. 'Nito' It is unknown as to the exact origin of Nito , whose form fell to the bottom and became the Underworld. Some say that it emerged from the Void along with the other Primordials, others that it appeared with the first ever instance of death, and others still that it is in fact the stillborn infant of a the great trolls Nogus and Dhaquat. The spirits descended from Nito are known as inferi, and its Precept is that of the Underworld. 'Dr'Oon' The youngest Primordial is said to have emerged long after the others, being born either of the first dream of a troll or the dormant minds of the earliest orcs within the world. An entity of ethereal possibility and pure fantasy, Dr'Oon's body became the realm known now as the Dreamlands, which some believe to be a amnifestation of the collective unconscious of all species. The spirits descended from Dr'Oon are known as ephemerals and its Precept is that of Dream.